


Tragedy and Loss

by DaggerFallen



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Character Death, I cried while writing this, Not Gonna Say Who, Pokemon War, based off of a sad songfic i wrote, implied franticshipping and originalshipping, its really sad and hopeless for most of the fic, one character death implied, two character deaths said outright, yall please dont read this if youre expecting a perfectly happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerFallen/pseuds/DaggerFallen
Summary: I wrote this in continuation of a songfic that i wrote as a request. If you'd like for me to post that one please let me know.This story works in chapters, each short chapter is based around one Dexholder's POV starting with Gold. The story also only goes up through the Gen Four protagonists, nothing after that.An unknown evil organization rises up and its up to the Dexholders to stop them once they declare war. The only problem is that this team was far more prepared for them than they ever could have imagined.





	1. Gold

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be short but the overall story is longer. This story is based on an Originalshipping songfic that i wrote for a request.

Gold wiped his forehead, this couldn't be real. Stretched before him was a battlefield like no other. He had seen many things during his days as a Dexholder, but nothing held a flame to this. The sheer terror he felt standing there on that ground shook him to his core. He rubbed his hands together, trying to quell the trembling, but to no avail.

He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, and he looked back to the fighter of the group. Red held a strong look on his face, though Gold could still see his eyes shaking. Looking to his left, and to his right, he saw that he wasn't the only one.

Yellow was practically in tears, many of the other Dexholders looked just as terrified as he felt. He needed to be strong. For himself, and for them. They had overcome obstacles before, they could do this too.

He looked up once again, across the forest he could see the army of enslaved Pokémon. A new terror group had begun to take over, seemingly out of nowhere. No one had been ready for them. Apparently they had been capturing wild Pokémon en mass, training them to be perfect killing machines.

And here they were, the fruits of their teams efforts, headed towards the world's last defenses. The gym leaders were gone, so we're the champions. The utter devastation they had all felt when only a few survivors had made it back hit them hard.

They had evacuated towns beforehand, making sure that everyone made it out. The Joys gave the group as much medical equipment as they could, and frankly they would need all that they could get.

The Dexholders stood in a line of defense, their team looking pathetic compared to the army making its way through the forest.

"Let's go." Gold heard Blue say, the rest of the team nodded in agreement. Charging forward with their Pokémon.

This was really happening. They were waging war. And right now, Gold was sure they would win.


	2. Blue

Out of the fear of inevitability, Blue had told the group to go. They would have to fight, whether they liked it or not, and right now she was as ready as she'd ever be.

Calling out Blasty, she charged forward into the forest, unaware of the true dangers that lurked ahead. She could still see the rest of the Dexholders, making their way through the trees. Smaller faster Pokémon were already giving the group trouble, Raticates, Bidoofs, small things like that, but the rage and hurt in their eyes knew no bounds.

Blue couldn't imagine what Yellow must be feeling right now.

Using Blasty as a boost, Blue shot forward, she wanted to end this. The terror, the suffering, all of it. She just wanted things to go back to normal.

Blue was well ahead of the group now, and she could hear the sounds of Pokémon charging in the distance. Other than that, it was relatively quiet, and she was getting a weird vibe. The fact that all she heard around her constituted background noise wasn’t a good sign.

"Look, the evolver has come to play with us!" Blue heard incessant giggles from somewhere around her, she couldn't pinpoint the exact location.

"What do you want?" she yelled, making sure to continue turning so that the enemy couldn’t show up behind her.

"Well, the boss might say world domination, but me? I just want to have a little fun." the eerie voice was getting louder, the edge to its tone and the idea of this maniac’s prospect of "fun" was starting to scare her.

"What kind of fun are we talking about?" she gulped, but tried to keep a cool edge, "I'm always up for a round at the game corner." she nervously chuckled. Keeping her cool was the only way to still the fear inside her, but already her façade was breaking down.

She heard the giggling turn into maniacal laughter, "Oh no, dearie. This will be far more entertaining." the voice shifted at the end of the sentence. A man leaping from the trees to land in front of her.

She looked at him, he didn't seem that dangerous, but she decided to be cautious nonetheless. There's no telling what this guy was up to, especially knowing that he was confident enough to show up in front of her.

She heard rustling in the trees, and her eyes widened in realization, when she saw swarms of every kind of bird land around the man. She could've dealt with one or two, but the overwhelming amount of birds was starting to stir up an old fear.

"How? How did you know?" she asked backing away, the fear she felt earlier melding into pure unfiltered horror.

"Oh sweetheart, we know a lot of things." he said in a singsong voice, before his tone awkwardly shifted once again. Becoming deeper and much more menacing, "Get her."

The bird Pokémon flew up in a barrage of feathers and Blue shrieked, running for dear life.


	3. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters contain some cursing

"Where is she dammit?!" Silver ran through the woods, looking around as much as he could. He couldn't believe that Blue just charged off on her own, especially at a time like this.

Silver had already lost his sister once, he didn't want to lose her for good. He searched around, trying to see if he could make her out anywhere, but he was having no such luck.

Suddenly a shriek pierced the air and Silver's heart clenched.

"Feraligatr, let's go! Hurry!" Silver hopped onto the alligator's back, urging it towards the shriek. Silver's hair was on end and his breath quickened as he made his way towards the scene. He got off Feraligatr, he could search the area faster if both he and his Pokémon were searching. Just then he heard another cry, and Blue came barreling into him.

"Silver, help please. They're gonna take me away again! Please help me... Please. They're coming!" She rambled on, pushing Silver as she spoke.

Silver, taken aback by her outburst, looked to where she had come from. He caught sight of her Blastoise doing its best to fend off a large swarm of bird Pokémon. His eyes widened in shock. They had really taken their team into account. The idea that they were heading into this with this much of a disadvantage was terrifying.

"It's okay, I've got you sis. Come on." he said putting an arm around her shoulder. He called out his other Pokémon to help Blastoise take the birds on.

As he ran, his Pokémon protected him and Blue, a few making it past their defenses to attempt to claw at Silver's back. He felt the particularly powerful blow of a Skarmory land it's talons on his shoulder. His Feraligatr using an ice punch to knock it out of the way.

Silver could feel the pain getting to him, but this wasn't the time to worry about that. Blue needed him, and he was going to get her out of here. The sheer numbers of Pokemon were pushing back his own, and it was becoming difficult to keep up the pace he had set out at.

"C'mon MuMu, Hydro Pump!" he heard someone yell behind him, and he was glad to see that Ruby, Sapphire, and Green had caught up with them.


	4. Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter on, the violence becomes more gruesome. Just as a warning.

This violence was too much, Ruby could barely take it. Seeing Silver and Blue being bombarded by the swarm of bird Pokémon was a rude awakening. These guys were serious.

Ruby himself, Sapphire, and Green had all rushed towards the shriek together, surprised and thankful to find that Silver had made it to her first. The numbers of the swarm were going down, and Silver had set Blue by a tree to recuperate, while he helped finish off the rest.

"Blue said that they knew she was weak against birds." Silver shouted amidst the fighting, "They're targeting our weaknesses. Watch out guys."

Not only did they have an unreal advantage in a number sense, they were making sure that they could snuff out humanities last defenses without a trace.

Ruby looked over to Sapphire, who nodded. Depending on how outdated their team's information was, a Salamence was a probable foe. If it was as overpowered as the smaller Pokémon, they could have problems with the pseudo-legendary.

Just as they had gotten down to the last few Pokémon from the horde of birds, Ruby's guess had been proven right. A large stoic Salamence landed before them, startling in size, with malevolence in its piercing gaze.

Even with the combined force of all four Dexholders, the Salamence stood strong, almost unfazed by their Pokémon’s attacks. It's harsh stare boring into Ruby.

He was starting to feel an uneasiness creep up within him. In a sudden rush of movement, the mighty beast was on top of him, its large feet pushing into Ruby's arms. He gave a yelp of alarm and looked up at the mighty beast.

Ruby felt like they might break under the pressure, but that was the least of his worries right now. He could hear, and almost feel a low growl rising in the beast’s throat as it brought its fangs close to Ruby's face. The feeling in his arms was becoming excruciating.

"Get off of him!" he heard Sapphire yell as she had her Pokémon force an all-out attack to push Salamence off of him. It tipped on its side with a loud roar.

Ruby stood up, his left arm was bruised and battered, but it still worked. However, his right arm was broken beyond immediate repair, but he couldn't let that keep him down.

Seemingly angered by the sudden force, the Salamence turned its attention to the wild girl. Ruby felt his blood run cold, her Pokémon were still winded after that last brutal attack.

He saw the large dragon begin to charge up, the initial fear in Ruby taking over as he ran for Sapphire. He couldn't lose her. Not Sapphire. He couldn't live without her.

Ruby raced forward and placed himself around her, his back facing the beast, pulling her to his body.

"Ruby no!" he heard Sapphire yell, he smiled down at her. Before he could even process it, a blistering force hit him in the back. Unbelievable heat tearing through him as he took the full force of its Hyper Beam.

He was scared. Scared of death. Scared of what might lie beyond this fight. Without any regard anymore, he shrieked in pain.


	5. Sapphire

She heard his blood-curdling scream and every second of it killed another part of her. She could feel the force of the attack hitting him, and she could only imagine the unbelievable pain that he must be going through.

As she laid her head against his chest, she could feel his cries. He had one arm placed around her protectively, and she could see the other dangling at his side.

Sapphire felt his feet shift to keep his ground, and she couldn't believe what he was doing. Anyone else would crack under this pressure. Anyone else would've left her. Anyone else would've collapsed. But not Ruby.

He protected her again, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she could start feeling the heat from the blast too.

The attack finally ceased, and everyone stood frozen in shock. She looked up at Ruby, his eyes glazed over, the hand on her back rubbed soothingly in shaky circles.

"I'm so glad you're safe... so glad." he whispered, his voice croaking for exertion. Tears ran down either side of his face, and it broke Sapphire's heart.

Ruby fell onto her and she wrapped her arms around him, "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking!" she clutched him to her falling to her knees.

She didn't care about the Salamence right now. Not when Ruby was right here in her arms. Crystal, Emerald, and Green had all shown up to help with the fight.

"Hey, hey, you're good right? It's all fine." Sapphire laid him down, his head resting on her legs. Finally bringing her hands out from behind his back, she started to understand the true damage dealt.

Her hands were stained crimson, and she had to choke back a gag. She took her bandanna off and wiped her hands, returning to the injured boy.

"Hey, come on, don't be a wuss. You have to stay with me, Ruby!" she cried, combing her hands through his hair.

"Hey, its- urk, gonna be o-okay." he practically choked out the words. She didn’t understand how he could even talk after that.

"I know, you're going to be fine." she said before turning to the others, "Where's Yellow?! Does anyone have any medical supplies?!" she yelled, she had some potions on her, but they weren't working. She was using her bandanna to try to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't slowing down at all.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She was losing him.

"Sapph, its fine, go." Ruby sobbed, he had been choking back the tears, but he couldn't anymore, "I'm glad your safe, now you need to live for me." his voice shook and every word ripped her heart out over again. She knew he was scared…

"I won't leave you." she whispered, cradling his head, hugging him to her.

"You have... you have to." he said, his eyes fading to a dull lifeless color. Nothing close to the natural brilliant scarlet that they usually were. She didn’t know these eyes.

Then, all saw was red. Her vision tainted by rage. She sobbed and cried against him. They were going to pay.


	6. Crystal

Crystal stood in shock. They had lost someone. They had really lost one of them. Ruby was gone. The supposed charm he was known for had faded away in front the person who cared most. Watching Sapphire break down into gut wrenching sobs made Crystal's stomach twist sickeningly.

In a flash Sapphire shot up and Crystal could only stand to the side. She wanted to reach out, comfort the girl, but she knew that the pain she was experiencing was insurmountable. Losing someone you love isn't easy. Everyone has their own ways of coping, but right now Crystal could tell that all Sapphire wanted was revenge.

Not being able to help her friends felt like a jab to the chest. These bitter feelings weren't going to go away anytime soon. She was sad too, that Ruby was gone, but she hoped that he would be the only one to fall here today.

The gray clouds that had been passing over the sky while the war raged on reflected the turmoil of feelings going through everyone here. The raindrops of sorrow, the clouds of uncertainty. The lightning strikes of pure rage.

"Blaziken! Blaze kick!" Sapphire's Blaziken was able to land the final strike on Salamence bringing it down. Sapphire heaved breathes, and Crystal could see the tears running down her face.

She looked up and she yelled, her cry piercing the air. The volume shook Crystal to her core.

Crystal had to compose herself. She could mourn later, there was more going on right now, and she needed to make sure that Sapphire made it through this all. It's what Ruby would've wanted.

She needed to figure out how to end this though. Somehow. They needed a powerhouse Pokémon. A legendary would be great. She was glad that they had Diamond on their side, but at this point she wasn't sure that was enough.

If Arceus could see his world now. It would be a big help if he could show.

For right now though, they were going to have to deal with what they had. Crystal was a bit out of her element. If these were wild Pokémon, she could just use her capturing skills, but nothing had ever made her feel this useless.

Crystal heard the mechanical whir of machinery, and found Emerald making his way into the field. Now that she thought about it, Emerald may be the only Dexholder who had the power to stop this.

If not, Crystal wasn't sure how they were going to make it.


	7. Emerald

"It's not working!" Emerald grit his teeth as he shook his E Shooter. A couple more Pokemon showed up and his Sceptile readied itself in case it needed to attack.

His Hometown Soil wasn't working. He tried several more times on the current rampaging Pokémon, the dirt just seemed to make them angrier as the soil hit them and fell off.

He hoped that the others were doing better. After the loss of Ruby, without warning everyone had run off in all directions. They were split up again, and he hoped that the others didn't feel quite as useless as he was feeling right now.

He was the Calmer, and he couldn't do anything to soothe these Pokémon’s wrath. It was ironic really, and it left a bitter taste in Emerald's mouth.

He could hear the sounds of battle all around him, trying to pinpoint anything here was practically impossible, but he could tell that the Dexholders were starting to push back, even if just barely.

The loss of one of their own had given them a renewed sort of vigor, and Emerald couldn't say that he didn't feel it himself. The primal urge to protect everyone who was dear to him was growing immense. If everyone was feeling this, they just might have a chance.

He just couldn't get over that underlying frustration at himself for being so weak though.

Emerald heard a loud crash and his head shot in the direction of the noise. The sound of cracking trees and the rumble of the earth underneath him startled Emerald. He saw the top of a colossal Pokémon poke over the tops of the trees.

Regigigas shook the very earth with its steps and Emerald could just make out Dia's figure on its back. Emerald realized, if anyone felt helpless in this situation, it was probably the two of them.


	8. Diamond

"Regigigas watch out!" Dia yelled at the ginormous legendary just before its foot landed on some of the attacking Pokémon. The hurt look in their eyes, the pain, the rage, Dia could see it all.

Being the Empathizer of the Dexholders, Diamond was having a rough time taking on all of these suffering Pokémon. They were being forced to do this, not of their own volition, but because someone was making them.

However, he felt that Regigigas could turn the tide of battle, even if just a little, but he didn't want that to mean he had to hurt the creatures they were battling. Diamond would give up all of his favorite foods if it meant that this nightmarish hell would end.

He had gotten split up from all of the others, and if he had to admit it, he was terrified. He couldn't tell if anyone was okay, if anyone needed help, if anything had happened to anyone. That was initially why he had called out Regigigas.

If he could get a good view over the trees, he might be able spot a few people here and there. So far he was having no such luck. The other Dexholders had run into the forest ahead of him, Dia wasn't the fastest runner, so he had fallen a little bit behind.

He could hear the fighting, and he had looked for the source, but it was coming from all directions. His eyes scanned over the forest, small explosions could be seen from different parts of the forest, undoubtedly coming from his comrades.

He wondered where Pearl and Platina were, he knew he shouldn't worry about them, they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but he couldn't help himself. He felt a little uneasy being away from the duo for so long, especially in a situation like this.

Dia was caught off guard when something slammed into his stomach, knocking him off of Regigigas. His back hit the ground with a large thud and he felt a shock of pain rip through him. The sudden impact had knocked the wind out of him, and he had to lay there for a moment, gasping for air.

A shocked noise came from Regigigas as he turned around and swatted at the Pokemon that had attacked his friend. Watching the large, robot-like Pokémon’s arm connect with the small assailant hurt Dia from where he laid on the ground. A sickening slap accompanying the visual.

That accompanied with the physical pain he currently felt was making this endeavor a little much. He wished Pearl were here right now. Platina too. He felt alone.

Regigigas lifted Dia off the ground with a concerned grunt, placing him on his back once again. Dia leaned into him, the pain in his back still piercing through him in harsh throbs.

"Regi please, you've gotta stop." Dia pleaded. As his vision stretched out across, taking everything that was happening in a new light. The Dexholders were pushing back, it looked like they were gaining an upper hand, but they needed a final push.

So many innocent Pokémon would die here, and for what? This new team's sick mind games? It was sick. They were sick. Dia wanted to puke just thinking about it.

"Help! Please!" a voice rang out from somewhere near him. He looked down to see Yellow running from a corrupted Pokémon. A Rampardos in particular, and it was making Dia nervous just watching.

The vision of the Pokémon practically breaking under Regi's arm, accompanied by the mental image made Dia hesitate. He knew he shouldn't have any hesitation, but he didn't know what he was doing anymore.

Regigigas pointed towards Yellow and Dia had the beast set him down. He would solve this without death, without violence, because these Pokémon didn't deserve it.

Despite the pain Dia ran for Yellow, "Yellow! I'm coming!" he yelled. He could see the Pokémon crowded around Yellow, her body a beaten mess.

When he gasped he felt a solid force connect with his gut, and his back slam against a tree. Then all he saw was darkness.


	9. Yellow

"Diamond no…" Yellow whispered, her body aching horribly. She had heard the boy cry out her name, and despite never really bonding with the boy, she still felt that special connection with him that she felt with all of the Dexholders.

All her Pokémon had fainted fairly early on in the fight. She hadn't expected to last long at all, but she had expected to last longer than this.

Dia's Regigigas rushed over, slamming into the Rampardos. The two grappled while Yellow took the distraction as an opportunity to dag herself over to the crippled boy.

He was so young. Much younger than herself and the rest of the Kanto crew, and seeing such a budding trainer be subject to this terror broke her heart, but he fought bravely nonetheless.

Yellow hissed in pain as an injury she had dragged itself over the ground. She had just enough energy left to attempt to heal the boy. He wouldn't wake up right away, but she could hope that Regigigas would protect Diamond until one of the others found him.

She slid herself into a sitting position, leaning against the tree that the boy had hit. She could see his bruised skin and torn flesh, and there was no doubt that he had quite a few broken bones, if not a concussion as well.

"I'm gonna get you healed up okay? Don't worry." she took one of his hands in hers and placed her other hand on his shoulder to bring him closer. She grunted with exertion, trying to get any sort of healing response.

The energy being drained from her was massive, she could feel it ebbing away at her own consciousness, but she had to stay awake, for Dia's sake.

She knew how he felt. She could hear the Pokémon crying, their strangled voices muffled by the induced rage that they had been subjected to. She couldn't heal their suffering, and watching Regigigas push the Ramparts to the ground, restraining it made her want to cry.

Yellow got Dia's major wounds closed up. He would be alright until someone found him.

An overwhelming urge to close her eyes took over Yellow, but she could hear someone's voice getting closer as her consciousness faded.

She could just make out the Red hat that she immediately recognized, before slipping into a deep sleep.


	10. Red

"Oh Arceus! Yellow! Yellow are you okay?" Red yelled lifting up the girl's limp body. He shook her once. Twice. Three times. Nothing.

"Diamond is okay, I just checked and he's still breathing. What about Yellow, Mr. Red?" Platinum reported, she had tagged along with Red, helping him out during the battle. Red could tell that she was relieved to see that her friend was okay.

Red returned his attention to the blond girl, bringing his hand to her neck, then to her wrist, before laying his head on her chest. Silence.

The Fighter refused to believe it. He had never fathomed losing a friend to any of this. They'd had close calls in the past, but they had made it through. How was this any different? Why was it that this time they had to have loss?

"Dammit!" Red slammed a fist into the ground, a soft rain starting to fall. Platinum had frozen behind him, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Is... Is she?" the raven haired girl mumbled, not wanting to say the words out loud, in fear of the weight of their meaning.

"She's dead." Red said plainly, holding the limp girls body. All the life that had originally been there was drained away. He heard Platinum gasp, but they couldn't stop making progress now. Her death meant that he needed to fight harder, harder than ever before. He pulled Yellow's tired Pokémon out of her pockets and placed them in his own.

"Platina?" Red raised his voice, setting the smaller girl against the tree before standing up to his full height, "Take Diamond away from here if you could. Try to find Pearl." he began walking in the direction of the enemy lines. He knew the trio was stronger together than they were apart.

"What about you?" she asked, heaving Dia onto her back with a grunt.

"I'm gonna end this. For all of us." he said, glancing back at his fallen comrade. They would win this. Red would make sure of it.

"Aerodactyl!" Red called out releasing the winged dinosaur Pokémon. It latched it's talons onto Red, lifting him into the air. He flew off in the direction of the opponents main forces.

Flying over the battle field, rain hitting his face, Red had to have Aerodactyl dodge tons of flying and levitating Pokémon, swerving left and right.

Red found himself closing in on the other side of the forest, a woman came into view, issuing orders to grunts and sending them into the woods. A twisted smile gracing her face as she watched the destruction before her.

"What the hell?!" Red landed, his Aerodactyl letting him go. He ran at the woman, pulling his arm back to take a swing. The wrath he felt towards this lady was indescribable, his eyes fastened to her with hatred.

She grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind his back, "Look, one of the survivors managed to make it this far." she cackled grotesquely.

"What are you trying to prove?! None of this needed to happen!" he roared, kicking back his leg, hitting her in the shin.

She stumbled backwards gasping at the sudden pain she felt, "How dare you!" she stomped towards him, and before he could react, the heel of her shoe dug into his ribs. He coughed, slamming backwards onto the ground.

Her hysterical laughter was starting to hurt Red's ears. He had never felt this much unfiltered hatred for someone before, and she looked like she was enjoying every minute of it.

"I don't understand people like you." he spat, "Hurting people, Pokémon. Killing for what? Fun?! Is this a game to you?!" Red yelled, running at her again, she caught his right arm, pulling him closer so that her face was right in front of his.

Her face twisted into a sadistic smile, "Of course. What else would it be?" Red grit his teeth and swung his left arm, catching her in the jaw and effectively making her let him go.

She stood slumped over, her hand rubbing her jaw. She looked up at him, malice crossing her features before she motioned her head behind her, at a Garchomp she had waiting, "Get him," she ordered, turning to walk away.

"Get back here!" the crimson eyed male yelled, but the Garchomp had already leapt forward, catching the oldest Dexholder with the claws on its fins and sending him flying backwards.

Red put a hand on the part that had gotten hit, his hand began to feel sticky and warm, and when he looked down he could only shudder in horror. His hand was covered in blood.

It began to ooze through his shirt, a large gash covering his stomach area. His Aerodactyl was fighting off the Garchomp in a vicious show of fangs and claws. The beast overpowered his Aerodactyl and began stomping towards Red himself.

Out of nowhere a flaming fist crashed into Garchomp, Infernape picking up Red and heaving him over his shoulder before retreating a little ways into the woods.

The monkey set him against some shrubbery, its blond trainer running up to the two of them, followed by Gold. Pearl stooped down to Red, applying pressure to his wound.

Green appeared through the bushes, looking at Red.

Even though the pain was excruciating, Red was glad to see some familiar faces. He could rest a little easier now knowing he was with them.


	11. Green

Green ran through the bushes, he had seen an explosion of fire and decided to inspect its source. There were plenty of fire Dexholders who could use some help right about now, and he was determined to help out anyone he could.

He was surprised when he came through some overgrowth to find Pearl, Gold, and Red. Gold looking on in concern while Pearl tried to help Red. That's when Green noticed the huge gash on Red's stomach.

"What the hell happened?!" Green rushed over to inspect the fighter.

"The leaders Garchomp." Pearl blankly responded, standing up. He turned to Gold who nodded and then ran off, Green presumed to scout out the area.

Green was trying to keep his cool, but for once it wasn't working. First Ruby, now Red? It had shocked him enough to stand there and watch the Hoenn Dexholder take the full force of the hyperbeam, practically tearing apart the broken boy's body, but now here was Red, bleeding profusely from a giant wound on his stomach.

Green could feel himself getting a little hysterical.

"I'll get him away from here, there's an abandoned cabin nearby." he urged Pearl, kneeling in front of Red. The blond boy nodded, helping push Red onto Green's back.

"Guys, you don't have to-" Red croaked before being cut off by Green.

"It's okay, we're going to be fine, come on!" Green was getting frantic at the sounds of explosions nearby, they needed to get him out of here quick.

Red weakly pulled himself onto Green, his arms falling limp beside him.

"Red you have to hang onto me, you're going to fall!" he shouted at the raven haired boy who winced at the sudden yelling. Green didn't want to yell at Red, but they didn't have the time. Red's weak battered arms found their way around Green and he clasped them together.

After they had gotten Red onto Green's back, Pearl took a step back, "Take care of him, I've got to go. They need me." he said nodding at the older Dexholder.

Green took a moment to look the younger boy over, cuts and bruises covered him from the recent skirmishing. He didn't seem to be phased by it all though, a determined look hardening in his gaze. It was the look of someone who had never seen death, and refused to believe that it would take one of their own.

He watched the blond run towards the explosions, most likely to find Gold and give him a helping hand, but as Green watched him go, he felt guilt. Guilt that penetrated him, because a kid like that shouldn't have to fight. He should be worried about Gym battles and caring for his Pokémon, not whether or not he and his friends will live to see another day.


	12. Pearl

It pained Pearl to leave the battered Red. That was his senior, the original Dexholder, and seeing your group's leader reduced to a bloody mess didn't feel good. It left a sour taste in the blond's mouth.

He needed to find Gold though, something he had recently learned was that, in a fight like this, being alone was what got you killed the fastest. He hoped that Dia and Platina weren't alone though, he didn't know where they were, but he hoped to Arceus that they were safe.

He caught up to Gold who was fighting off a couple of small fries, he was glad the Garchomp hadn't tracked them down just yet.

Pearl sighed in relief when Gold's Typhlosion took out the last ones in the area. In all honesty he was just relieved to have one of the older Dexholders with him. He wasn't as experienced at battling as they were, though he doubted that they had any area of expertise in the actual lethality involved in this particular battle.

Now that he was taking a second to breath, the weight of exhaustion bore down on the teen’s shoulders. The sting from his wounds were starting to get to him now, and he realized the sheer amount that he had accumulated.

Gold was far worse off though. While Pearl was let off with minor cuts and bruises, he was pretty sure that Gold had broken a rib or two in a fight that they had gotten into earlier, as well as a large cut that crossed his cheek.

He didn't know how Gold was standing to be honest, but there wasn't a second that Pearl doubted they would make it through this. It was a tough time indeed, but they would overcome it just like any other time.

Pearl heard huffing, and turned around finding a very worn out Platina helping a limping Dia. She looked the most worn down he had ever seen her, and they'd had some close calls before themselves.

Dia looked rough, he had cuts everywhere and there was something that wasn't quite right with the way that he was walking. He looked worse than Gold and for once it looked like food wasn't the first thing that was on his mind.

"Thank the heavens we found you." the once pristine girl, stumbled forward, and Pearl caught the both of them before they fell. Dia hissed in pain and Platina mumbled an apologetic sorry, before sliding into a sitting position on the ground, Dia using her for support.

Pearl was so relieved to see that the two most important people in his life were safe. It instilled a new kind of determination, on top of the feelings he already had. Now that the three of them were together, he didn't want to lose track of them again.

Regigigas stomped in behind them, sitting down himself. He was torn up from a battle he couldn't even fathom. For a legendary to be this banged up? It was uncanny.

"From what we could tell, it seems that most of the smaller creatures have been taken out." Dia said, his voice cracking, losing the lighthearted tone it normally had.

A loud thunder ripped across the sky, lightning struck the center of the forest, sparking a red flame. Pearl could see smoke, and it was clear that a forest fire had started.

Acting fast, he slid Dia's arm around his neck, heaving him up off of the forest floor, taking care not to slip on the damp ground. Gold helped up Platina and let her use him for support while she walked.

As much as he hated to admit it, they needed to get to the edge of the forest. Hopefully this would all be over soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Having Gold steady her like this was a real help, she wasn't sure she could walk on her own anymore. Carrying Dia across the forest by herself had been hard, Empoleon had been defending the two while they walked.

This was utter hell. The wounds she saw in those around her were physical, mental, and emotional, and they ran deep. When Dia had woken up, she had found out that his leg had suffered a serious break, he could barely form words through the pain.

It was a blessing that they had found Gold and Pearl. She was starting to get tired of their aimless wandering, especially after all that had gone on. She hadn't even had time to grieve over their fallen comrades before being pushed into the fray again.

When they had gotten to the edge of the forest, Platina could see that the other Dexholders had started to emerge as well, fleeing from the growing flames.

They all gathered together, close friends checking on each other, asking what was going on with everyone else, things of the sort. She heard mutters of "Where's Yellow?" and "I hope Red and Green get here soon." and she realized that Red hadn't shown up.

"Nice to see that you're all here." a woman walked forward, an army of Pokémon behind her, "Although, I see that some of you won't be making it." her smile turned into a grimace, as if remembering a hindrance.

This woman had started it, here she was. And she was implying something that Platinum herself didn't want to accept. The woman gestured forward, her army of pseudo-legendary Pokémon lumbered forward.

In a sudden flash of light, a gateway opened in the sky, and for a moment Platina couldn't believe her eyes. The god Pokémon descended before them, taking in the area around him with hate filled eyes.

"Look what you humans have done. Do you never learn!" his yell pierced the heavens, billowing across the clearing they stood in. His imposing figure striking awe into the woman in front of them.

"Arceus? Unbelievable! He's just a myth!" she yelled, obviously overwhelmed.

"Gold can you bring me forward a little bit?" she asked the older Dexholder. Gold nodded, although confused, and brought her towards the gigantic Pokémon.

She couldn't believe this. Arceus, here? Now?

"Where the hell have you been?!" she yelled up at the deity. Gold almost stumbled, not fully prepared for the sudden outburst.

Arceus' gaze shifted to her, its red piercing eyes burning into her as he descended before her.

"Human girl, who is it that you think you are speaking to?" his feet landed with a light touch on the ground, but it caused a powerful wind to go rippling outward.

"You!" she shouted, stomping her foot despite the pain, "Innocent people and Pokémon have  _died_  here today, and you have the gall to show up halfway through and claim that we're the problem?! Where were you when my friends lost their lives?! Where we're you when we had to kill innocent Pokémon?! And then you say it's our fault!? Some god you are!" Platina yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks, mixing in with the rain.

Emotion overwhelmed her, she hadn't gotten to let any of the pent up feelings out throughout the entire duration of the battle. So now here she was, spilling her hatred, her fear, her anxiety, her frustration, in front of a being who could either put an end to the fight, or put an end to them.

She was furious. Furious with this self-proclaimed god. He could've done something to help, anything really. But more than that, she was mad at herself. For being so weak. For needing the assistance of a deity to protect her friends.

"I see." the god said simply, a softer tone gracing him. She half expected him to turn around and leave, dooming them to damnation in this fight after all. So she was surprised when he turned to the twisted woman, hatred flaring up even more.

"You have killed innocent peacekeepers of Earth. For that, I cannot forgive you. People who go around spreading chaos must be purged from my world. Starting with you." his gaze hardened and three more portals opened around him.

Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina emerged, roaring in a brilliant show of power.

Platina saw the woman cower in fear, but she couldn't tell what was going on anymore. That speech had taken everything, and now consciousness was eluding her. She closed her eyes, a smile gracing her lips, because she knew now, for certain, that everything would be okay.


End file.
